Talk:Fiora/@comment-4834593-20120505122933/@comment-4834593-20120505152646
Vayne has a 1 second stealth? WOW. Now we will all die because we can't see her. No. That stealth is just shit, and, imo, should not be used agressive, except to set up condemn, maybe. Also notice it is an ultimate, TOGETHER with another spell. Caitlyn, Ryze and Udyr might counter her, but I have only seen Caitlyn bot (and sometimes mid) and Ryze only mid. Fiora is top (at least, that's a good place for her, to avoid ranged harras). Udyr? Most likely jungle, and if not, well, he got a stun there, ON A BASIC ATTACK, you got a Riposte. Stun? What stun? Yi bonus damage is indeed equal to Fiora, and can be doubled, but after it is doubled, IT IS LOST. So your bonus is gone. And Yi can't block an enemies attack with it. And Thornmail counters Fiora? Not if Fiora has any brains. A clever Fiora has at least, as I said above, 50% life steal (Wriggles, BT, Zekes is enough for 40%+, while also boosting various other stats), which is enough to make Thornmail useless. Plus, do you want to hold up the build of FOUR players (all except tank) up with 2k to counter ONE enemy? To the second reply: I never said the middle of the enemy team. What I said was "walks into a team fight". The middle of a team fight is where bruisers fight too (not counting bruisers like Olaf, that should go straight for the carry). She attacks the most squishy target she can without getting focused by more than two people. And then, if those two (could also be three, I think, without really giving problems) have brought her health low, she ults and decreases all non-tank/bruiser enemy health bars by more than 30%, walking out with more life than she came in (except when everyone builds, as Qan said, a Thornmail, in which case your team sucks if you didn't win already). Plus one or two squishies will most likely be dead. "she has no cc" WTF WHY USE THIS TO ARGUE???? You must be stupid. Carries are not meant to have cc, they are meant to deal damage. CC comes from tanks, bruisers and supports. If you can't keep up with your enemies with Burst of Speed and Lunge, then you just buy a Frozen Mallet. Also gives you some survivability. No defense? The only defense on carries I can think of are the spell shields from Sivir and Nocturne. Where Nocturne is maybe more an assasin than a carry. And how to avoid Burst of Speed with anything else than stun/immobilize/slow/blind/etc? AT MOST half of hte champions has this. Next, give me one way (except lucky blind, exhaust or spell shield) to block her ult. Riposte can also be used to block the HUGE damage of, for example, Siphoning Strike from Nasus, and is not meant to deal damage, but to avoid damage. And don't say what pros say, say what you found out yourself. I HATE people who say "this person (who I think maybe knows much about it) says this is so, so it HAS to be so". Thousands of times this has been proven wrong. In short: Speak for yourself, not for some pros. And last, about that ult, I remember a Fiora who was not doing good at all (she had something like 3/9), but when she ulted on me and one ally, she almost made a double kill. I think around 1500 damage total. Can you think of one other ult that is unavoidable except with luck mentioned above that deals 1000 +2.4/bonus AD single target damage or 2500 + 6.0/bonus AD to five targets total? The only ult that comes even near in damage is Nunu (equal, I think), which is avoidable by using cc on him, does not make him untargateble, and you can dash/blink out of it. And it has an equal or longer cooldown. PS Graves most powerful carry? I guess you never played against a clever Ashe or Caitlyn. Caitlyns basic attacks outrange Graves by 125 range, nearly a quarter of his total range. Ashes basic attacks outrange by 75, which is not that much, but her Volley outranges his basic attacks by 675 (!!) range. A good Ashe can harras him from much further than he can attack her. Or Ezreal, with his 1000 range Q.